Okura Koji
Perfil thumb|250px|Okura Koji *'Nombre:' 大倉 孝二 (おおくら こうじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Okura Koji *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 187 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Mizuho Shumon *'Agencia:' CUBE. Inc. Dramas *Joshi Kosei no Mudazukai (TV Asahi, 2020) *Ore no Sukato, Doko Itta? (NTV, 2019) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 3 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Boku to Shippo to Kagurazaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Otouto no Otto (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *Inugamike no Ichizoku (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 2 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (NTV, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.11 *Iron Grandma 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Mahiru no Akuma (Tokai TV, 2017) *Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2016) *Hi no Ko (Tokai TV, 2016) *Kaseifu wa Mita! 2 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) *Ofukou-san (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 9) *Brutus no Shinzo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Deka Wanko (NTV, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010, ep2-3) *Sotsu Uta (Fuji TV, 2010) *Gegege no Nyobo (NHK, 2010) *Tonari no Shibafu (TBS, 2009) *Room of King (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008, ep4-6) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Joshi Deka! (TBS, 2007) *Juken no Kamisama (NTV, 2007) *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dance Drill (Fuji TV, 2006) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2006) *Machiben (NHK, 2006, ep2) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories II (NTV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005, ep5) *Otona no Natsu Yasumi (NTV, 2005) *Last Present (TV Asahi, 2005) *Hikari to Tomo ni (NTV, 2004) *Ranpo R Kaijin Niju Menso: Zenpen (NTV, 2004) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003) *Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) *HR (Fuji TV, 2002) *Engimono ~ America (Fuji TV, 2002) *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) Películas *Romance Doll (2020) *Mienai Mokugekisha (2019) *Kimi ga Kimi de Kimi da (2018) *Recall (2018) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura (2017) *Linking Love (2017) *Himitsu The Top Secret (2016) *Hero (2015) *Round Trip Heart (2015) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (2013) *The Last Chance: Diary of Comedians / Bokutachi no Kokan Nitki (2013) *Softboys / Sofutoboi (2010) *Selfish Planet / Uchuu de ichiban wagamama na hoshi (2010) *Crime or Punishment?!? / Tsumi Toka Batsu Toka (2009) *Heaven's Door (2009) *Detroit Metal City (2008) *Maiko haaaan!!! (2007) *The Adventures of Super Monkey / Saiyuki (2007) *The Sword of Alexander / Taitei no ken (2007) *Ten Nights of Dream / Yume ju-ya (2006) segmento 'The 5th Night' *Youki na Gang ga Chikyuu wo Mawasu (2006) *Aogeba totoshi (2006) *Japan Sinks / Nihon chinbotsu (2006) *Christmas in August / 8-gatsu no Kurisumasu (2005) *Irasshaimase, kanja-sama (2005) *Ashura / Ashura-jo no hitomi (2005) *Koibumi-biyori (2004) segmento "Binsen-biyori" *Christmas Christmas / Kurisumasu Kurisumasu (2004) *A Day on the Planet / Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *1980 (2003) *Ping Pong (2002) *St. John's Wort / Otogiriso (2001) Curiosidades *'Aficiones/Habilidades:' Reconocer películas. *Pertenecía al club de bádminton durante la escuela secundaria . Enlaces *Perfil (CUBE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ohkura Koji.jpg Ohkura Koji 2.jpg Ohkura Koji 3.jpg Categoría:CUBE Categoría:JActor